<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冲动 by qqsuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691305">冲动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqsuse/pseuds/qqsuse'>qqsuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冲动 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>vtb虚拟主播</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqsuse/pseuds/qqsuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>神楽mea（vtb）/湊aqua(vtb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冲动 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冲动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>校园paro，咩A夸O，不了解abo设定的最好去了解一下，注意避雷，简单来说就是A有丁丁</p><p> </p><p>这篇文其实是去年夏天写的，因为太磨蹭版本过期才没有继续写，现在稍微改动了些地方，背景是夏天</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>糟糕……现在的情况绝对很糟糕，就连脑子都像是裹上了浆糊一样。</p><p> </p><p>如果昨晚没有因为沉迷游戏忘记把抑制剂收拾进包里那该多好，aqua这么想着，脸上泛着异样的红润，不自觉的把上身贴近了课桌，后悔，现在就是非常后悔，像是不想被人发现一样小心翼翼的把头埋在叠成一道阻隔的课本下，左手勉强的撑着身体，另一只手抄写笔记的动作没有停下倒反还因为身体的不适变得急促起来。</p><p> </p><p>虽然想借着做事分散注意但脑袋里还是忍不住的胡思乱想，但即使是如此的懊悔，aqua还是忘记了自从自己分化成Omega以来，多少次因为冒失忘记了母亲苦口婆心的叮嘱没有好好带上抑制剂，哪怕每次都会被数落一顿但每次都因为没有遇上发情期被敷衍了过去，然而这回幸运之神没有一如往常的眷顾自己，湊aqua自分化以来的第一次发情还是来了。</p><p> </p><p>aqua弱弱的看向黑板上的挂钟，幸好距离放学时间已经不远了。</p><p> </p><p>可是当板书被全部的记录下来后，无事可做的湊aqua又被讲台上絮絮叨叨进行思想教育的老师弄得脑袋更加的晕乎。</p><p> </p><p>aqua把脸贴上课桌试图从中感受一丝凉意，目光转向了自己的同桌，同时也是挚友的神乐mea的睡颜上。</p><p> </p><p>mea向来会在上擅长的课时补充睡眠，至于笔记只需要向aqua借来抄抄就好，按照mea的话来说就是，反正aqua回到家就会忘记复习这回事还不如上课时多抄点，也许还能记住一些。</p><p> </p><p>当然说这话的时候如果不是带着调侃意味的话会更令人信服。</p><p> </p><p>mea理直气壮的样子总会让其他好友投来嫌弃的目光，但aqua也只会在一旁时不时露出笑容安静的看着mea，虽然总会被调侃别把这人给宠坏了，但自己也早就习惯了mea上课的行为，毕竟自己的这位挚友虽然总是大大咧咧的，但脑子还算好使。</p><p> </p><p>她知道mea是容易出汗的体质，教室里的风扇简直就像摆设，而靠近窗台边的她也会习惯性的把窗帘拉开一角，不至于会因为反光被引起其他同学的不满，也能让风能吹进教室，只是现在时不时传来的凉意反复捣腾着因为发情期产生的欲火，让aqua逐渐有了饮鸩止渴一般的感觉，大腿不由得夹紧互相磨蹭起来，身体传来的空虚让她想要渴求更多。</p><p> </p><p>aqua喜欢mea，这是一种莫名其妙的感情，因为就连aqua也不明白自己是什么时候产生了这样的感情，就像人有时候也不能完全了解自己，身为挚友，mea总会说aqua很了解自己，但aqua却对这样的想法产生了困惑。</p><p> </p><p>自己喜欢各种各样的动画与轻小说，会喜欢每个属性可爱的人物，可是每当aqua觉得mea有某种属性时却又会因为各种各样的事情对这个属性产生疑惑，也许单调的属性本来就是片面的，她不觉得自己是个多么聪明的人，而人又是个复杂生物。</p><p> </p><p>得知自己分化成Omega之后，aqua并没有因为Omega在社会上处于弱势感到不满，只是想要确认对方感情的想法就愈演愈烈，但她不知道用什么方法去试探哪怕是笨拙的方法。</p><p> </p><p>aqua不止一次的说过喜欢可也仅限于此，就连aqua都觉得自己的喜欢早就被mea理解成了朋友之间的喜欢，自己还是害怕就连现在的关系都维持不了，所以aqua只希望普通的待在对方身边对她好，也许哪天就能被察觉，但mea却还是一如往常，普通的寒暄，普通的跳脸，时不时过于亲密的举动总会让aqua心里一惊，恼怒的看向对方，可是mea只像是恶作剧得逞的大笑，aqua羞赧的抱怨了几句之后也不过是被mea调笑着蒙混过关。</p><p> </p><p>自己无法从mea脸上察觉出和平时有什么不一样的情感，这种似乎只是自己一厢情愿的感觉实在让aqua感到烦闷，但也只能默默平复已然掀起波澜的内心。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕平常相处中会显得不拘小节的mea，在陌生人面前也会保持礼节，让人觉得总是兴致乏乏的mea，也会时不时在自己面前露出笑容，在其他朋友面前露出笑容。</p><p> </p><p>也像人与人之间都会有的距离感，保持着适当的距离。</p><p> </p><p>从喜欢到爱绝不像从零数到十那么简单，动画里相伴许久的朋友难以成为恋人的说法，让aqua更加难以猜透对方对于自己的感情，她不敢认为mea对自己只是认定为朋友关系，也不想这么认为。</p><p> </p><p>脑内愈加混乱的想法让aqua把头埋在了叠放在桌面上的双臂，从未尝过的情欲滋味一点点侵蚀全身，喉咙中不时发出压抑的喘息声，aqua能感觉身上的信息素随着时间推移变得越来越浓烈，现在她只希望能快些结束这节课，希望班上的同学尚未分化，至少不要发现自己是个Omega……</p><p> </p><p>「叮叮叮」</p><p> </p><p>“…好了，现在下课。”</p><p> </p><p>听到下课铃声，授课老师把课本简单的收在一起在桌面上敲打出一声微弱的响声，aqua紧绷的神经终于松懈了些。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，下课了，湊aqua东西收拾好了吗？笔记借我明天还你。”察觉到下课的mea“噌”的一下坐正了身子，迅速的抓起课本往书包里放。</p><p> </p><p>“睡了一觉肚子好饿。”</p><p> </p><p>“最近新开的那家烤肉店有活动，你不是一直想去吗？”收拾好书包刚准备拿起搭在椅背的外套的mea久久没有等到aqua的回答，眉头不由得皱了起来，以为aqua是不是又因为打游戏弄坏了身体。</p><p> </p><p>“aqua酱，身体不舒服？”mea弯下身子把手轻轻搭在对方的肩上慢慢靠近了aqua，断断续续的呜咽声让mea察觉到了一丝不妙，鼻尖隐约传来的牛奶香气让mea不由得小心翼翼的试探着问出了突然冒出的问题，“………你是Omega？”</p><p> </p><p>虽然是关切的语气但aqua还是惊得身体颤了颤，而这样的反应让mea印证了心里的想法，急忙向后靠把手挡在了鼻子前，脸上出现了少见的怒意。</p><p> </p><p>“抑制剂呢？”</p><p> </p><p>mea声音压低略微转过身体刚好挡住身前正处于发情期的挚友想要尽量不让其他人发现这里的异常，听到询问的aqua有些胆怯的露出了一只眼睛，mea这才发现aqua从耳根到脸颊已经变得通红。</p><p> </p><p>“我…我忘带了…”aqua不敢告诉mea她搭在自己肩上的手把自己捏得生疼，就连声音也是细微到难以察觉</p><p> </p><p>“你是笨蛋吗，感觉不舒服就早点请假啊，你知不道…………”</p><p> </p><p>【知不道强势的Alpha根本不会放过Omega】</p><p> </p><p>本就受着情欲侵蚀的aqua察觉到对方的怒气，眼里不自觉的蒙上了薄薄的水雾，又向墙边缩了缩，mea知道就算平时aqua总是一副很傻很天然的样子却很少把自己脆弱的一面表现出来，但这突如其来的发情期却是Omega最脆弱的时候，看到这副模样，自己也只好把自己想要大骂对方一顿的想法咽回了肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊，算了，等一下人都走我就打电话给阿姨。”</p><p> </p><p>“那个……我妈妈最近出差了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？！”</p><p> </p><p>差点又被气到的mea看着像是要把自己缩进角落的aqua无奈地转过了身，“那我等下联系犬山老师让他找人帮忙”。</p><p> </p><p>心里莫名多了一肚子无处发泄的气，mea眼里带着怨气的看着陆陆续续走出教室的同学，警惕有没有人注意到这边的异常。</p><p> </p><p>【明明平时下课跟赶死一样，现在怎么像乌龟似的】</p><p> </p><p>脸上不知在什么时候蒙上了一层薄薄的红晕，mea有些不快地拿起水杯喝了几口，虽然之前对自己是Alpha很意外，但自己是个Alpha确实是事实，而Omega对Alpha的影响，mea自己也心知肚明。</p><p> </p><p>对于神乐mea来说不愁吃不愁喝也不用太累的度过一辈子就够了，在分化之前mea就对人会分化成Alpha Beta Omega有些不满，这简直就像无形中被定了规矩，如果分化成了Omega那么自己绝对连想死的心都有了。</p><p> </p><p>如果Beta那当然好，无忧无虑的过一辈子，只是上天没让她产生想死的念头，也没让自己无忧无虑，Alpha虽然在社会上能够轻易得到其他人的尊重，但还是会受到Omega信息素的影响，这对于向来我行我素的mea来说就像是受到了束缚一般，何况Alpha可以不止标记一个Omega这并不会让人觉得奇怪的做法，对她而言自己并不想这么做。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……mea桑，你还不走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“唉，唉，星川桑，你怎么还没走？”突然间的搭话差点把mea吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>眼前这个把金发干脆利落的扎成侧马尾的人她自然认识，星川sara，不知道为什么每次在她们不经意对上视线的时候星川总会立马避开，当然除了这点，星川平时总是一副避着自己的样子。</p><p> </p><p>虽然自己偶尔会做一些出格的举动，比如在柔道课上揉对手的欧派，但也不至于像是躲瘟神一样躲着自己吧，mea觉得自己虽然脾气不是特别好的类型但对女孩子还挺温柔的啊，好看的女孩子。</p><p> </p><p>直到后来跟那位和学生总能打成一片的犬山老师交谈过后，犬山一副若有所思的样子对她说到，星川其实挺喜欢她的，只是因为太喜欢所以不敢轻易接近才会这样，虽然不能理解这种明明想交朋友但不敢接近的想法，但mea还是放心了些，至少自己没有惹人讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>“其实……我想邀请mea桑一起去玩……”</p><p> </p><p>“想和mea桑交个朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“唉，今天不行！”</p><p> </p><p>mea急忙地说着，话音刚落mea就感觉到自己的衣角被扯了一下，以为是身后的人已经快要撑不住了，mea赶忙接下了话茬。</p><p> </p><p>“今天我和aqua她已经约定好了，下次吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对没有不愿意的意思！”</p><p> </p><p>星川不由得感到一丝失落，想说的话突然堵在喉咙里，收拾了一下心情才说了一句没关系。</p><p> </p><p>mea也完全没想到之前没搭过话的人，好巧不巧的竟然在今天发出了邀请，其实平时自己也不会轻易拒绝别人的邀请，虽然她总是一副大大咧咧的样子但还是会在意别人的感受，所以即使现在不是自己的问题但心里还是感觉有些愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>“实在不好意思，下次一定。”</p><p> </p><p>“路上也不安全，星川桑还是赶紧回家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然多多少少也能察觉到对方脸上的失落，但是倒也没有多纠缠，星川答应下来之后就离开了教室。</p><p> </p><p>看着对方离去的背影mea松了口气，又拿起水杯喝了几口，不得不说这样的情况让自己脑袋运转的速度快上了好几倍，只希望能快点联系上犬山，毕竟Omega的信息素对于Alpha的影响并不小。</p><p> </p><p>被信息素弄得有些晕乎，可是突然临近耳边的沙沙声把mea给吓得回过了神来。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么还没走？！”mea看着周围已经只剩下一人的兰太郎忍不住大声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“mea，今天是我值日。”兰太郎着实被这样惊讶的反应给吓到了，连忙把手里的扫帚和垃圾铲抬了起来，当然更疑惑的还是为什么平时总是在下课时间就迫不及待离开学校的mea现在还留在教室，还有aqua。</p><p> </p><p>“不就是值日吗，兰酱你先走，明天我值日不会举报你的。”mea慌张的站起身，把快要靠近的兰太郎往外推。</p><p> </p><p>“唉，mea师傅是想表白吗？”</p><p> </p><p>兰太郎人畜无害的问话让一旁待机已久的aqua心脏像是漏了一拍又开始疯狂的跳了起来，有些不想听到接下来的对话但又忍不住想要知道mea的回答。</p><p> </p><p>【哈？这混蛋又在瞎说些什么！】</p><p> </p><p>“我才不会喜欢这个笨蛋debu，就算要告白，隔壁班的alice酱也才是我的理想型，走走走，快点走。”语速在mea尚未察觉的情况下提上了好几倍，想到之前兰太郎还说自己和aqua难道不是恋人的吗，心里莫名其妙的火大了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好的好的，那明天别举报我啊。”兰太郎也没有自找没趣立马拿起书包离开了教室，只是离开时那张偷笑的脸实在让mea感到不爽了，稍微平复了心情后，mea还是打算找到藏在背包里的手机马上联系犬山。</p><p> </p><p>只是在这期间aqua的思绪又开始变得混乱起来，其实这类的话她也不是没听mea说过，mea总爱这么调侃自己，自己也会用“neeeee”“moooo”这么表达自己反驳的意图，只是现在自己却连这么反驳的机会都没有，不知道是因为脆弱的发情期让人多愁善感还是因为mea直接在其他人面前否决了那种可能，平日只当做玩笑的话让aqua心里莫名涌上了一丝酸涩。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕做事拖拖拉拉总是犹豫不决，就连想要表达心里所想时都显得有些笨拙的自己总会有冲动的时候吧。</p><p> </p><p>从背包里拿出手机的mea，想到之后大概要被处分心里不由得暗自叫苦，不过现在的情况再不联系才是真的要完蛋。</p><p> </p><p>【反正联系个能把抑制剂带过来的人就好了吧。】</p><p> </p><p>虽然想得简单，可是事情总会有脱出轨迹的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“aqua酱？再等一下就好，你先坐下？”mea看着眼前摇摇晃晃想要站起来的aqua小心地发问，刚想上扶住看着就没站稳的aqua就突然被对方环住了颈脖。</p><p> </p><p>“突然贴过来干什么，kimo！你知不知道Omega的信息素对Alpha的影响很大啊，我现在可是在很努力的克制自己，先坐下好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这样的举动着实让mea吓了一跳，只感觉心脏好像突然间疯狂跳动了起来，不断告诉自己，自己只是被信息素影响到了而已。</p><p> </p><p>“总是被说笨蛋笨蛋……mea酱才是最笨的人……”</p><p> </p><p>“在这种时候想跳脸是想干什么，不过是区区一个aqua而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才不会对你有什么想法，我们不是朋友吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>“我对mea酱的喜欢可不是朋友的喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>【什……】</p><p> </p><p>突然而来的冲击让mea不由得后退了几步，椅子发出几声“咯吱咯吱”的响声向后移了几厘米。</p><p> </p><p>mea只感觉自己脑袋一片空白，唇间传来柔软的触感让她手足无措起来，想要推开像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上的人，可是当手接触到身体时才发现对方身上已经热得不行，反复尝试都无法推开后，mea也不敢再触碰对方的身体转而把手撑在了身侧的两个课桌上。</p><p> </p><p>自己对aqua到底是什么样的感情？她不是个喜欢多想的人，她也不觉得自己有多细腻，这样的自己一直以来掌握的常识总会和别人所知道的常识有些出入，虽然也会说自己的世界观好像崩塌了，但都是开玩笑的语气，人际关系意外好的她也不会被能当做朋友的人责怪，没过一会就回复到了平时的状态。</p><p> </p><p>这样的她在和aqua相处时也总会说出一些出格的话，只是在下一刻就会用嘲讽跳脸的语气把气氛带回到原来的氛围，自己喜欢看aqua惊慌失措的样子，毕竟那是张可爱的脸，但时间长了自己也不明白到底想要处于什么情景中，就像中间隔一扇虚幻的门，在快要打开的一瞬间又会因为对于未知的恐惧连忙关了起来。</p><p> </p><p>这样的自己是因为不坦率？可是mea知道自己对aqua的感情是喜欢，但又不明白。</p><p> </p><p>也许再年长那么一岁？两岁？</p><p> </p><p>又或者再过五年十年，自己就能让那扇门变得没有那么朦胧，但mea不爱多想，也许是相信aqua最喜欢自己，而自己也只是希望能安安稳稳的一直这么走下去，双方有困难时相互扶持。</p><p> </p><p>【什么嘛，湊aqua还真是个狡猾的人】</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢”和“爱”真是个莫名其妙的东西，要怎么分清界限根本就是件很虚无的事情，想让对方一直陪伴在自己身边到底是“喜欢”还是“爱”，还是只是一件狡猾的事情，可是在距离缩短时就算是她也会害怕自己的短处被暴露出来，不想失去，不想得到后失去，想处于最安稳的状态，也许“爱”还要有责任的存在，或许湊aqua不知道在什么时候对于自己已经处在一个特殊的位置。</p><p> </p><p>算了，就这样吧……</p><p> </p><p>据说人与人拥抱超过40秒，感情就会或多或少得到升温，看着近在咫尺的人紧闭的双眼mea也能从泛红的眼角和泪痕看出一些什么，aqua的吻很笨拙让mea怀疑这个人是不是没有考虑过后果就做出了这样的举动，当然mea对aqua也不是没有好感，Alpha的本能自然不能容忍被Omega这么压制，更何况只不过是区区一个aqua而已别想就这么跳自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>mea紧紧捏住课桌的边缘让自己能站得稳一些，Omega淡淡的奶香味让她的思绪已经有些恍惚，只是凭着不甘被压制的本能对那笨拙的吻发起了反攻。</p><p> </p><p>主动试探着一点点的含住那柔软的唇瓣，因为这样的回应aqua的身体不禁颤动了一下，鼻尖逐渐传来了一股淡淡的薄荷香气，脆弱的Omega从中感受到了一丝安心，忍不住索取更多，环住Alpha的手圈得更紧，身体也想要紧紧贴着对方。</p><p> </p><p>此时此刻mea的理智才是真正断了弦，双手放开课桌不再克制的抱住了对方的腰身，借着身型的优势把aqua一直后退到了墙边，原本踉跄的步伐也因为背后靠住了墙壁得以稳住身形。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>